Ginny Girl
by Autumn Darkness
Summary: Ever wonder what Ron’s exact feelings were when he found out Ginny was down in the Chamber of Secrets? Please RR!


**Summary:** Ever wonder what Ron's exact feelings were when he found out Ginny was down in the Chamber of Secrets?  

**Dedicated to:** 'Etan', because he's just like a little brother to me.  Annoying, but you've gotta "love" him.

**Rated:** G

**Ginny Girl**

**By: Autumn Darkness**

            I can't express my feelings when I heard that Ginny was the one down in the chamber.  My life, my heart, seemed to come to a halt when I found out she was down there.  My girl.  My baby sister.  My Ginny.  How could someone so sweet and innocent be taken?    

            Why couldn't it have been me that was taken?  I could have beaten up anything.  But Ginny … she was just a baby.  Why would anyone be so sick as to take a baby?

            When Harry figured out where the chamber was, I wanted to hug him.  Maybe we'd be able to save my baby sister after all.  Maybe we would be able to get her before … before she died.  

            But we just had to get stuck with that Lockheart fellow.  We just had to take him with us.  Me and my faulty wand were going to keep him with us, when I didn't know why we were bringing him when he just slowed us down; when I had no idea what could be happening to … my Ginny right at that moment. 

            The huge snake skin that we found … I thought it was real and … for sure I thought it had eaten her.  My girl.  But it was only a skin.  She was …n't ok.  

            Lockheart tried to wipe away our memories.  With my faulty wand.  The one that made ME burp up slugs when it was supposed to be that stinky, slimy, Malfoy.  I would have beaten him to a pulp if he hadn't had my wand … even though … ah.  Sure enough; it backfired and he was the one without a memory.  Thought we were the ones who lived in the pipe.  

            When the cave ceiling collapsed, and I was stuck on the other side … when I knew I couldn't go on; I thought I would break down.  Harry told me that if he didn't come back … but I couldn't think about losing him and my baby sister.  

            Ginny and her fiery red hair … that all the Weasleys had.  But she was my only sister.  My only little sister.  The one with brown eyes that sparkled whenever you looked at them.  The one who held the whole galaxy in her gaze and could light up a room by just walking in it.  I had to be there to protect her and her red hair and her eyes.  Harry couldn't be the one to do it!  He had all the fame he could want.  But I needed to do this.  I needed to save my little sister.  

            The rock was hard to move, but I just kept telling myself that every stone that was shifted would bring me that much closer to saving my baby girl.    

            Every second that went by was pure agony for me.  Ginny, had to get to Ginny.  Had to save her. My Ginny girl. 

            It had been too long.  Should I head back?  No.  Ginny, had to get to Ginny.  

            It was nothing but a bloody miracle when, out of the darkness, came Harry (covered in blood and grime) and Ginny, limping a pale as the moon.  My heart soared.  Ginny!  My girl!  My baby!  My little sister!  There she was!  Crawling through the hole and coming towards me. It was really her.  

            When I found out that it had been her who had been doing all that … stuff.  The writing on the wall … the writing in blood.  The chickens … everything.  It was as though … I would never be able to place the feelings that … I was feeling.  No one in the world could ever explain that.  Pain, sadness, shame, pity … 

            But I felt even worse when I found out that I had contributed … I had always called her my baby.  My little sister.  I never considered her to have real maturity.  I never treated her like an equal.  Even though she was only eleven years old.  She had complained about me in the diary.  She had told that Tom Riddle how I treated her and what I did to her.  I helped in nearly killing Ginny.  

            Even though what she had done with this diary (trusting something without a brain), showed just how immature she was, I didn't tell her this.  I never told her things about how immature she was after she almost died.  Unless I was really angry, that is.  

            Ever since I found out I almost killed her, I have never again called her a baby, and rarely called her my little sister to her face.  She was Ginny; my Ginny.  And I wasn't ever going to take it for granted that she was by my side, well and happy.  No, never again would she be a baby, but Ginny.  Ginny Girl. 

**A/N: **_I wanted it to be longer, but you know how these things work out.  This is just a one chapter thing.  I hope you liked it!  Please review!_


End file.
